Tomorrow may never comes
by Takiiyukii
Summary: " ketika mencintai seseorang, berusaha membuatnya bahagia adalah salah satu bukti kalau cinta itu memang murni adanya tanpa harus menuntut balasan apa-apa. Merelakan kekasih hati untuk dinikahi orang lain karena yakin bahwa diri tak mampu membuatnya lebih lama dalam kebahagiaan adalah salah satu bentuk kesejatian cinta." Kris x Lay x Luhan. review please... gomawooo..
1. Chapter 1

**Title [ Tomorrow May Never Come ]**

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi, friendship, death chara]**

**Main cast : **

**Zhang Yixing / Lay**

**Wu Yifan / Kris**

**Xi Luhan**

**And other character..**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama, Terinspirasi dari film india Kal Ho Na Ho. Kurang lebih ceritanya seperti itu.**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys, don't like don't read, typo bertebaran. Mohon maaf. #deepbow**

**E**

**X**

**O**

" **ketika mencintai seseorang, berusaha membuatnya bahagia adalah salah satu bukti kalau cinta itu memang murni adanya tanpa harus menuntut balasan apa-apa. Merelakan kekasih hati untuk dinikahi orang lain karena yakin bahwa diri tak mampu membuatnya lebih lama dalam kebahagiaan adalah salah satu bentuk kesejatian cinta."**

Prolog...!

Wu Yifan/Kris seorang namja yang mudah marah dan tinggal di Korea. Ayahnya melakukan bunuh diri ketika ia masih kecil. Berlatar di Gangnam, kehidupan terasa menekan bagi seorang namja tampan keturunan China tersebut. Kris tertekan lantaran sebuah tragedi dalam keluarganya yang mengguncang hidupnya dan membawa pergi kebahagiaannya. Di rumah dari hari ke hari terjadi pertengkaran antara anggota keluarga, kerepotan Kris menjaga adiknya Qui Xian dan Baekhyun serta harus membantu ibunya, Wu Kyungsoo untuk mengatasi masalah finansial rumah tangga mereka. Wu Kyungsoo adalah seorang male pregnant. Ia melahirkan Kris dan juga Qui Xian.

Belum lagi kerepotan Kris menghadapi kakeknya yang bersifat pemarah yaitu kakek itu Heechul, menyalahkan Kyungsoo atas kematian Jongin, ayah Kris dan menolak menerima Baekhyun ( yang diadopsi Kyungsoo ) sebagai cucunya,menyalahkan dia membawa nasib buruk bagi keluarga. Tidak heran jika Kris tidak memiliki waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Jangankan bersenang-senang dengan teman, Kris pun seperti tidak punya waktu untuk bersikap ramah pada orang lain. Pokoknya kehidupan itu suram bagi namja tampan yang baru berusia 25 tahun itu.

Namun terjadi perubahan dalam hidup Kris ketika seorang namja cantik bernama Zhang Yixing/Lay menjadi tetangga barunya. Berlawanan dengan sifat Kris yang introvert, Lay memiliki sifat yang ekstrovert dan periang. Lay selalu berusaha bersahabat dengan siapapun dan selalu memenangkan hati orang-orang di sekelilingnya dengan kegembiraan dan ketulusannya. Begitu melihat kesedihan dan kemuraman dalam Kris, Lay pun bertekad membaw kegembiraan dalam hidup namja tersebut. Dalam usaha mendatangkan kegembiraan pada Kris, Lay mendapat bantuan dari sahabat baiknya Luhan.

Walau harus bersusah payah, Lay dan Luhan akhirnya berhasil membuat Kris tersenyum kembali dan mulai merasakan kebahagiaan pertama kalinya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Kris mulai sadar jika masih ada kebahagiaan yang bisa diraih walau ditengah-tengah masalah keluarganya. Tidak heran jika Lay, Kris dan Luhan menjadi sahabat yang saling menyayangi dan saling memperhatikan. Namun lama kelamaan Kris merasakan kalau dia mencintai Lay, namun Lay ternyata tidak peduli dan malah berusaha menjodohkan Kris dengan Luhan yang memang telah jatuh cinta pada Kris. Lay sebenarnya mencintai Kris, namun ia memiliki rahasia yang membuatnya sadar ia tak akan bisa bersatu dengan Kris.

Luhan yang telah jatuh cinta pada Kris, terlalau takut untuk mengajaknya kencan, sekedar makan siang namun ia tak berani, tapi dengan bantuan Lay, akhirnya mereka bisa makan siangnya bersama, di luar dugaan Kris mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya untuk Lay dan Luhan pun patah hati dan ia memberitahu Lay tentang hal ini. Kris pergi ke rumah Lay dan mengajaknya kencan. Namun sesampainya di rumah Lay, Lay mengatakan bahwa dia akan menikah dengan seorang namja bernama Kim Junmmyeon/Suho.

Seketika itu Kris berubah kecewa dan menyesali perasaannya pada Lay, ia menganggap semua orang sama saja, tidak ada yang mampu membuatnya bahagia. Lay menangis karena dirinya telah membuat Kris terluka tapi ia mendorong Luhan untuk menghibur Kris meskipun hatinya juga terluka.

Sementara itu kesehatan Lay makin hari makin memburuk. Kris bertemu dengan Suho dan mencari tahu tentang keadaan Lay yang sesungguhnya. Kris sangat terpukul mengetahui keadaan Lay yang sebenarnya. Hingga suatu hari Kris menemui Lay dirumah sakit dan menyakinkannya bahwa ia akan menikah dengan Luhan, karena ia tahu Luhan mencintainya. Kris tak kuasa menahan tangis dan menyesal karena sempat membenci Lay akibat ketidak-terus-terangnya akan cinta yang dimiliki Lay untuk Kris. Setelah menghadiri pernikahan Kris dan Luhan, Lay pun meninggal dunia.

**E**

**X**

**O**

**Ini baru prolog jika ada yang berkenan ini dilanjutkan silahkan review, maaf jika banyak typo. Review kalian sangat dinanti demi kelanjutan cerita ini. #deep bow**


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE [ TOMORROW MAY NEVER COMES ]**

**AUTHOR [ TAKII_YUUKI ]**

**GENRE [ ANGST, DRAMA, HURT/CCOMFORT/ YAOI. FAMILY, FRIENSHIP, DEATH CHARA ]**

**MAIN CAST**

**ZHANG YIXING / LAY**

**WU YIFAN / KRIS**

**XI LUHAN**

**AND OTHER CHARACTER**

**RATING [ T ]**

**LENGHT [ CHAPTERED ]**

**DISLAIMER [ MEREKA MILIK ORANG TUA MEREKA DAN SMENT, SAYA HANYA PINJAM NAMA. TERINSPIRASI FILM INDIA KAL HO NA HO. ADA YANG SAMA TAPI ADA JUGA YANG DIKURANGI. **

**WARNING [ CERITA INI MENGANDUNG UNSUR YAOI, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, TYPO BERTEBARAN. MAAF JIKA DISINI SAYA BUAT SEOLAH-OLAH LUHAN YANG MENGEJAR KRIS, KARENA CERITA ASLINYA MEMANG BEGITU. INI HANYA FF JADI JANGAN DIBAWA SERIUS.**

**EXO**

**"...Seoul... Meskipun ini adalah negara kecil namun negara ini berkembang sangat pesat dan menjadi salah satu negara yang diperhitungkan dunia, Setiap nafas... setiap denyut jantung dipenuhi dengan kecepatan. Disini semua orang selalu terburu-buru...terburu-buru ingin meninggalkan rumah...terburu-buru ingin sampai ke kantor...selalu buru-buru ingin maju satu atau dua langkah dalam kehidupan. Tak ada tempat bagi orang yang tidak punya harapan disini. Disini banyak orang China dan Kris adalah salah satunya."**

Berlatarkan pemandangan sungai Han yang saat ini dipadati oleh orang-orang yang memiliki kegiatan individual atau kelompok, seorang namja berlari mengitari area jogging yang tersedia di sekitar sungai. Pagi yang cerah dan hari libur yangbanyak dimanfaatkan kebanyakan orang untuk sekedar menyegarkan pikiran mereka dari aktivitas yang mencekik mereka selama 6 hari kerja. Setelah hampir 30 menit berlari akhirnya namja itu memutuskan untuk beristirahat di taman. Ia menghela nafasnya dan mengusap airmatanya setelah melihat pemandangan didepannya. Seorang namja paruh baya terlihat sedang bermain dengan anaknya. **" I Miss You Papa.."**

**'...Kota ini mengajarkan Kris untuk mandiri...Mengajarkan Kris untuk bertanggung jawab penuh...Mengajarkan Kris untuk menghadapi kehidupan...tapi tidak bisa mengajarkan Kris jatuh cinta...Kemana perginya waktu?Kapanpun Kris melihat kota Seoul dari jauh.. Ia merasa Papa nya ada didekatnya. Kapanpun ia rindu padanya, ia datang ke taman. Ia Wu Yifan, orang lebih suka memanggil nya Kris, dan ini adalah kisahnya...'**

**EXO**

**At Home**

" Aku paham Tn. Song, tapi cobalah mengerti masalahku. Kumohon, aku harus dapat pinjaman tambahan. Aku tau restorannya di tengah-tengah. Tapi kami punya banyak saingan disekitarnya, Tn. Song..." namja itu terlihat berkaca-kaca saat berbicara di telepon, namun ia tidak menangis, ia menahannya. Ya itu adalah Ibunya Kris. Wu Kyungsoo. Setelah Jongin meninggal tanggung jawab keluarga dipikulnya.

"...terima kasih. Aku..." Kyungsoo langsung menutup teleponnnya dan mengusap airmatanya saat mendengar suara Kris.

" Aku pulang."

" Darimana saja kau?"

" Taman dekat sungai Han."

" Taman dekat sungai Han? Untuk apa"

" Bertemu dengan seseorang." jawab Kris sambil berjalan ke arah ibunya.

" Siapa?" tanya ibunya penuh harap.

" Ketemu pacar.." jawabnya sambil menggoda ibunya. Kris mengambil surat yang ada di meja dan membaca pengirimnya. " ...Tagihan...tagihan...tagihan sangat rahasia." Ucap Kris sambil menunjukan surat itu pada ibunya.

" Ini punyaku." Kyungsoo merebut surat itu dari Kris, kemudian beralih ke meja makan dan menyiapkan sarapan.

" Kenapa mama menangis?" tanya Kris saat melihat mata Kyungsoo yang memerah.

" Tidak... kau yang menangis..." sanggah Kyungsoo.

" Tidak ada kok, Ma. Siapa bilang." Kris beranjak sambil membuka surat dan mama nya...Tiap hari sama-sama berbohong.

" Purple Love biro pernikahan, Apa maksudnya ini?" ucap Kris sambil menunjukan surat dari biro jodoh Purple Love. Ia terlihat marah sekali.

" Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan pada nenekmu?" (di chap pertama, mohon maaf typo harusnya itu adalah nenek bukan kakek, neneknya Kris adalah Male Pregnant juga seperti Kyungsoo.)"... Pasti itu rencana barunya buat mencarikanmu calon istri."

" Tapi aku tak ingin menikah... Kenapa sih nenek tak bisa membiarkanku sendiri?

" Kenapa dia tidak pergi saja?" canda Kyungsoo.

" Mama..." Kris merajuk. "..Dimana dia, Ma?"

" Kau sudah tahu dimana nenekmu saat ini Yifan." Kris mennghampiri neneknya. Neneknya Kim Heechul... Dia punya dua impian, satu..Kris menikah dengan Park Boom Mi dan yang kedua... ingin ibunya Kris mati.

Terdengar dari kamar Heechul, ia sedanng melakukan ritual, ya menyanyi bersama 2 sahabatnya Jang Geun Suk dan Lee Kwang Soo dan itu sangat-sangat mengganggu sekali.

" Nenek... Hentikan ini." Ucap Kris yang tiba-tiba masuk dan menghentikan ritual neneknya.

" Oh Tuhan! Kau Mengganggu ritual kami?"

" Apa ini?" kris menyoodorkan surat itu pada neneknya.

" memangnya Apa?" neneknya menerima surat itu dan membacanya. "Wow! Phooto dari Purple Love. Ketiga-tiganya tampan dan juga cantik."

" Cantik? tampan? Mereka satu orang, wajahnya androgini jadi dia bisa berdandan seperti yeoja dan namja."

" Tidak. mereka berbeda." Kris menghela nafas. Mereka bernyanyi lagi.

" Nenek, aku tidak tertarik untuk menikah dengan siapapun, mau yang nomor satu dua atau tiga." Ucapnya dengan nada tinggi, ia merasa sedang bad mood saat ini.

" Adeul, jika kau tidak menikah bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan anak?"

" Aku bisa punya anak walaupun tanpa menikah." Mereka hanya mengangguk-angguk tapi setelah itu mereka terkejut. Sepertinya baru sadar jika Kris akan melakukan sesuatu yang belum pernah mereka bayangkan sebelumnya.

**Another Room**

" Ayo, kejar... yak itu three point.. " seorang namja cilik sedang seru menonton pertandingan basket di TV, iia bersemangat sekali saat memberikan dukungan pada tim favoritnya. Adiknya Qui Xian, dia cacat. Memakai kacamata bulat seperti Harry Potter. Dia tidak bisa main basket seperti anak-anak yang lain...tapi dia bisa cukup mengganggu seperti anak yang lain.

" Qui Xian, matikan TV nya. Kapanpun ku lihat, selalu saja basket." Kris mengambil remote nya dan mematikan TV nya.

" Hanya karena aku tak bisa main, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa melihat..."

" Jangan manja dengan ku. Bisakan. Cepat. Baekhyun bantu kakakmu." Kris beralih merapikan bed Baekhyun dan juga milik Qui Xian.

" Hyung, apa kau lihat gambar terbaruku?"

" Baekhyun!"

" Ini Mama, ini dirimu hyung... lalu Ini Qui Xian hyung, ini aku dan..." Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya saat mendengar suara neneknya datang.

" Oh, jadi kau sudah bangun ya...!cucu kesayangan nenek. Tampan seperti biasanya, kelihatannya seperti... seperti Hari Putter..."

" Harry Potter, nek..."

" Ya ya... Terserahlah... Hari, Harry..."

" Selamat pagi, nenek." Sapa Baekhyun.

" Ya Ya..." jawabnya tak acuh. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun sedih. Namun Kris segera merangkul pundaknya.

" Apa rencanamu hari ini?" Rasa Sayang Heechul untuk Qui Xian seimbang dengan kebenciannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah anak adopsi dan mungkin karena itu Heechul menganggapnya bukan keluarga Wu. Dan Baekhyun... Dia selalu memberi jarak untuk Heechul di gambarnya.

**At Dinner Room**

" Sangat dingin, apa pemanasnya hidup?" Keluh Heechul.

" Kau selalu panas, iya kan?" sindir Kyungsoo sambil menyiapkan mangkuk dan mengisinya dengan sereal.

" Apa?"

" Tak apa." Jawabnya datar.

" Apa mungkin?" tanya Qui Xian pada Kris.

" Diam.." Kris memeriksa laporan kerjanya.

" Taruhan?" tantang Qui Xian.

" Jangan ganggu aku."

" Ayam hanya 1 dollar." Tawar Qui Xiaan.

" Apa sarapannya?" tanya Heechul bingung.

" Buah dan sereal."

" Apa? Serial?"

" Sereal..." jawab Qui Xian memberi penekanan.

" Itu yang selalu kita makan tiap hari, Kasihan menantuku... dia tak tahu bagaimana caranya membuat makanan China." /BRAKK/ Kyungsoo meletakkan susu di meja dengan keras "Menantu kami, Kyungsoo." Kris dan Kyungsoo melirik Heechul sekilas. " Apa kau tau, Yifan? Aku mimpi yang indah tadi malam. Dalam mimpiku, aku sedang makan dim sum yang panas... Dengan banyak saus, Oh... rindunya aku dengan China."

" Jika kau sangat rindu pada China maka pergi saja dari sini." Saran Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana menurutmu Yifan?"

" Aku tak akan kemana-mana. Jika aku pergi, apa yang terjadi dengan anak-anak. Aku sangat peduli dengan mereka." Jawabnya sambil menoel-noel dagu Qui Xian.

" Dan aku hanya peduli masalah mereka." Balas Kyungsoo sambil merangkul pundak Baekhyun.

" Ya tentu... Buat apa juga kau peduli akan diriku? Siapa sih aku buat kamu? Jika saja anakku hidup saat ini..."

" Hanya jika dia masih hidup..."

" Hentikan. Sudah hentikan...!" Kris menutup bukunya dengan keras, ia mengambil uang dan menaruhnya dengan kasar di depan Qui Xian. Ini uangnya. Kau menang. Seperti biasanya, apa kau senang sekarang? Dan kalian berdua... lupakanlah." Kris mengambil tasnya dan segera keluar dari rumahnya sebelum kepalanya pecah karena keributan yang terjadi setiap hari itu

Paginya selalu dimulai seperti ini, sama setiap harinya Kyungsoo dan Heechul bertengkar, diikuti dengan kemarahan Kris saat keluar rumah. Belum lagi ia harus mendengarkan tetangga yang dia anggap bodoh, Chanyeol si happy virus.

" Oh Hai! Sebentar." Ucap Chanyol sambil melihat-lihat menu. " Oke, jadikan 2 buah donat,2 blue berry muffin. 2 coklat frappechinos. Dan apa yang kau pesan? Katakan, Kris..."

" Tolong satu double expresso." Jawab Kris sebelum Chanyeol mengoceh terlalu jauh. Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol, tetangga Kris, meskipun Kris sering merasa sebal dengan Chanyeol tapi sayang Chanyeol adalah sahabatnya Kris.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju stasiun bawah tanah. Kris memegang minumannnya sedangkan Chanyeol membaca surat yang dia terima pagi tadi.

" Oh Wow! Kris, formulir Kencan Buta." Ucapnya girang saat membaca surat itu.

" Formulir apa?" tanya Kris mengerutkan dahinya.

" Ini adalah layanan yang sangat keren... sangat terkenal di Seoul. Hanya mengisi deskripsi Yeoja atau namja yang kamu inginkan... Menulis tentang dirimu sendiri... mereka akan mencocokkan datanya dan bingo, kau dapat calonnya...!"

" Wow! Lantas kau nulis apa tentang dirimu?

" Dengar Kris, aku harus menuliskan yang sebenarnya... Yang mana... adalah..."

" Apa yang kau tulis?"

" Dari jauh, Aku kelihatan seperti Choi Siwon..."

" Dan dari dekat, Seperti rumahnya Choi Siwon." / BYURR/ seseorang menabrak Kris dan menumpahkan kopi yang ia bawa.

" Oh My God...!" Kris mengelap jasnya yang basah terkena tumpahan kopi. Chanyeol juga panik, ia ikut membersihkan jas Kris. Tapi tiba-tiba ia melihat pemandangan yang menurutnnya sangat indah.

" Lihat aku... Oh Tuhan..., lihat dia...!"

" Lihat aku, aku sedang marah...!" Kris masih sibuk memmbersihkan jasnya.

" Dia sangat manis." Chanyeol melihat namja manis yang sedang berdiri sambil mendengarkan music dari arah yang bersebrangan.

" Chanyeol lihat aku..."

" Aku sudah melihatmu setiap hari...Dia sangat manis..."

" Diam... diam...namja,namja, namja...Hanya itu yang kau pikirkan Apa yang akan terjadi? Kau akan dapat namja yang kau inginkan... Kau akan menikah, kau akan punya anak, dan kemudian... dia akan meninggalkanmu pergi jauh Lalu apa yang kau lakukan? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

" Aku akan menikah lagi..., lalu apa lagi?" Kris menepuk dahinya kesal.

" Lupakanlah. Hanya..."

" Naina, apa yang dikatakan nenek Heechul itu benar... Sayang, kau butuh bantuan." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk pipi Kris.

Kris menghela nafas kemudian ia meninggalkan Chanyeol.

" Kris tunggu.." Chanyeol menyusul Kris tak lama setelahnya.

**EXO**

" Oh Tuhan! Harinya hujan. Aku benci yang namanya hujan." Kris berdiri di dekat patung sambil memegang payung ditengah hujan untuk menunggu sahabatnya Luhan.

" Kris.." Luhan berlari menghampirinya.

Namanya Xi Luhan, Anak dari Xi Luo dan Ye Sha. Keluarga Xi adalah salah satu orang China terkaya di Seoul. Cabang rumah makannya sangat terkenal di seluruh negara. Namanya: Ling Gong Xi. Luhan tinggal sendirian di Seoul. Dalam pekerjaan, dia tak mengalami kemajuan selama tiga tahun.

**Flashback On**

**Luhan sedang meminum kopi di ruang kerjanya, tak lama kemudian ia melihat jam tangannya kemudian bergegas bersiap-siap untuk pulang.**

**" Hai teman-teman. Selamat bersenang-senang Ya, terima kasih. Baik." Luhan melihat seseorang yang dia sukai saat ini.**

**" Baiklah. Jadi, aku bisa minta filenya dengan ini..." Donghae tersenyum padanya.**

**" Ah Donghae sunbaenim! Apakah kali ini ia akan mengajakku makan mala? Makan malam jam 8? Makan malam jam 8... 8... Makan malam.." Luhan bermonolog, bagaimana Donghae akan mengajaknya makan malam. Tapi sayang...**

**" Makan malam jam 8?" kata Donghae mengajak seorang yang tak asing yaitu Lee Hyukjae / Eunhyuk.**

**" Yaah." Jawab Eunhyuk tanpa ragu.**

**" Baiklah. Aku jemput kau jam 7.30." Kasihan Luhan, lagi-lagi cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Luhan berjalan menuju lift dan bergegas keluar menemui Kris.**

**Flashback off**

" Maaf, aku terlambat."

" Jalan. Apa yang terjadi?"

" Tak ada."

" Donghae tidak mengajakmu 'dinner at 8'?"

" Sudah lupakan saja. Bagaimana akhir pekanmu?"

" Luar biasa!. Aku pergi ke China bagaimana dengamu?"

" Akhir pekanku sungguh Luar biasa. Kau percaya? Hero dan aku. Satu kamar... dengan satu tempat tidur... sepanjang minggu Kau tau maksudku."

" Apa? Oh ayolah." Kris mengerutkan dahinya, ia menggeleng mendengar cerita Luhan.

**Flshback on**

**" Oh...Ah Hero, hentikan. Jangan disitu." Luhan kegelian. " Hentikan. Jangan. Hentikan.." mohon Luhan " Bisakah kau dengar...Hero, jangan..." Luhan mengambil remote nya dan mematikan Tv, ia menyingkirkan anjingnya yang sedang menjilatinya.**

**Flashback off**

**Universitas Seoul,Evening MBA Session**

" Syukurlah kau tidak seperti namja lain di Seoul, meskipun kau namja dingin, selalu marah-marah dan jarang tersenyum tapi kau selalu punya waktu buat ku. Aku suka kau Kris."

" Terima kasih Luhan, aku akan mati tanpamu. Jerk...!" ucap Kris dengan nada menyindir.

Tiba-tiba seorang mahasiswa baru masuk ke kelas mereka.

" Oh Sehun, mahasiswa baru. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya. Baru saja Come On Luhan, Demi Tuhan, jangan berharap banyak padanya." Mahasiswa baru itu berjalan menuju arah Luhan dan menyapanya, " Hai.."

" H-Hai juga." Balas Luhan tergagap.

" Boleh aku tahu dimana tempat dudukku?"

" Eum, di belakang masih kosong, mungkin kau mau mengisinya." Jawab Luhan.

" Terima kasih, eum namamu?" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya.

" Xi Luhan." Luhan membalasnya dan Sehun pun duduk di belakang Luhan tak lama setelahnya.

" Today is MBA Presentation, Kim Min Jung, your turn." menyuruh Min Jung mempresentasikan tugasnya dan kelaspun dimulai.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sehun mengirim pesan pada Luhan dan mengajaknya kencan, Luhan begitu gembira, dengan senang hati ia membalasnya.

" Lihat kan Sehun mengajakku kencan." Kris hanya terkekeh.

" Apapun asal kau bahagia Lu." Luhan mengambil black diary nya dan menulis sesuatu, kebiasaan Luhan jika ia mendapat sesuatu yang baru dan ia gunakan untuk mengingat kejadian hari itu karena Luhan agak pelupa.

**At Home**

/PLAKK/ Heechul menampar Baekhyun. Ia melakukan itu karena melihat Qui Xian terjatuh di tangga dan menganggap Baekhyun penyebab Qui Xian jatuh.

" apakah kau terluka? Mana yang sakit?" tanya Heechul pada Qui Xian.

" Maaf, Nek." Ucapnya sambil berlinang air mata.

" apa? Maaf.. apa kau tidak bisa melihat? Bagaimana kalau Qui Xian terluka?" Heechul memukul Baekhyun namun Baaekhyun hanya diam saja.

" Apa yg kau lakukan? Dia hanya anak kecil..." ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba, ia langsung menjauhkan Baekhyun dari Heechul.

" Anak kecil? Kau buat menjaga saudaranya."

" Dan kau, harusnya memaafkan... bukan memukulnya.." bela Kyungsoo.

" Aku masih tak akan memaafkanmu... apalagi dia, memang siapa dia?" Heechul berkacak pinggang.

" Memaafkan aku? Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" Kyungsoo menatap tajam Heechul.

" Lupakanlah..."

" Tidak tidak... katakanlah.. Kesalahan apa yang sudah kulakukan?"

" Dengar... Diamlah..."

" Komentar yang sama setiap hari! Silahkan kau ungkapkan kapan saja aku akan mendengarkannya."

" Jangan sampai aku buka mulut.." ancam Heechul.

" Kenapa kau takut? Katakanlah..." tantang Kyungsoo.

" Karena kamu anakku..." Heechul mengarahkan jari telunjuknya di muka Kyungsoo.

" Nenek... Cukup!" Kris membentak Heechul. Ia baru saja pulang kuliah tapi sudah disuguhi pertengkaran lagi. Kenyataan bertahun-tahun yang mereka ketahui, tapi tak pernah mereka bicarakan... sore itu dibicarakan Kematian papa Kris bukan karena tiba-tiba tapi Dia melakukan bunuh diri...

" Kenyataan memang selalu pahit." Ucap Heechul melirik Kyungsoo.

" Tak ada yang tau kebenarannya. Bahkan kau pun tidak" balas Kyungsoo datar. Kyungsoo mengajak Baekhyun dan Qui Xian ke kamar.

**At Baekhyun and Qui Xian's Bed Room**

" Sudah Baek, Jangan menangis lagi..." Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun yang menangis.

" Nenek benci padaku."

" Tidak sayang, nenek tidak membencimu Baek sayang, Dia benci mama."

" Jangan katakan itu..."

" Dia sedang marah sekarang... semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

" Kapan semuanya akan baik, Mama?" tanya Qui Xian yang juga menangis di pelukan ibunya.

" Kau tau, saat aku masih kecil...Aku biasanya menangis karna hal kecil. Ibuku selalu bilang padaku... Tuhan akan mengirimkan kita malaikat buat menghapus air mata kita.."

" Malaikat?" tanya Baekhyun dengan terisak.

" Malaikat sayang, malaikat. Malaikat kita pasti datang... dia akan menghapus air mata kita. Dia akan memberi kita kebahagiaan... dan membuang jauh kesedihan kita.."

" Kapan malaikatnya akan datang?"

**Seorang namja berdiri di terminal 2 kedatangan internasional bandara Incheon, ia menghirup udara sebanyak yang dia bisa lakukan. Kemudian merapikan Syalnya.**

" Mari kita lakukan satu hal. Hari ini, dalam do'a kita mari kita minta pada Tuhan mengirimkan malaikat buat kita?"

**Namja itu tersenyum puas saat sudah menginjakkan kakinya di Korea. Ia melihat seorang yeoja paruh baya menunggunya di luar. Ia melambai pada seseorang yang menjemputnya kemudian berjalan menghampirinya. Mereka pun meninggalkan bandara Incheon bersama.**

Mereka bertigapun akhirnya berdoa. Kris yang sempat memperhatikan mereka, airmatanya lolos begitu saja kemudian ia menyusul ibu dan kedua adiknya berdoa.

**Namja itu merangkul pundak seorang yeoja paruh baya menuju pintu stasiun bawah tanah Seoul, sepulang dari bandara mereka memutuskan ke Seoul menggunakan kereta.**

Kris membuka matanya, sebuah memori keluar dari ingatnnya. Kris flashback saat ia tak sengaja ditabrak oleh seseorang saat di stasiun. **Namja itu berbalik dan melihat Kris, ia ingin menghampiri Kris tapi seseorang memanggilnya. Namja itu terlihat menyesal tapi ia tetap berlalu. Ternyata namja itu meminta tisue dari yeoja yenga ternyata adalah ibunya dan kembali menghampiri Kris. Saat namja itu akan memberikan tisuenya, ia mendengar percakapan Kris dengan Chanyeol.**

**"...Kau akan dapat namja yang kau inginkan... Kau akan menikah, kau akan punya anak, dan kemudian... dia akan meninggalkanmu pergi jauh Lalu apa yang kau lakukan? Apa yang kau lakukan?" namja itu menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol.**

**" Aku akan menikah lagi... lalu apa lagi?" namja itu terkekeh mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, ia berbalik saat saaat Chanyeol menoleh ke arahanya.**

Kris kembali memejamkan matanya. " Wahai Tuhan, jika Kau berikan setitik cahaya dalam masa-masa yang gelap... Cahaya kecil..."

Dari rumah sebelah, lampu kamar atas menyala, seorang namja keluar dari kamar itu dan menikmati salju kemudian matanya tertuju pada keluarga Kris yang sedang berdoa, ia melihat Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Qui Xian berdoa juga satu orang lagi tapi terhalang yaitu Kris sendiri. Namja itu memperhatikan keluarga Wu cukup lama hingga akhirnya Namja itu melihat kelangit dan tersenyum.

**TBC**

**Mind ro Review, maaf kalau banyak Typo.. ! **


End file.
